<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If by Chippa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232300">What If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa'>Chippa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Callan (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Callan as Hunter, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callan wonders what if his first meeting with Meres after he returns from Washington had gone a different way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Callan/Toby Meres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callan sat down behind his desk with a heavy thump.  Draining his glass he debates pouring himself another whiskey.  What the hell, he decides, reaching for the bottle, one more won’t matter all that much.  He had just finished his first meeting with Toby Meres since the mans return from Washington and it had gone about as well as he had expected, that is to say tense and fraught with emotion.  He wonders if his relationship with Meres would ever get any better.</p><p>That’s a laugh, thinks Callan bitterly, taking another large mouthful of whiskey, relishing the burn before slamming his glass down on the desk with a bang.  It seemed Meres still hated him.</p><p>It had been good to see Toby again, despite their past history.  Callan found that he had missed the man more than he liked to admit, even to himself.  He had told Snell that he didn’t bear Meres any ill will for shooting him and he had meant it.  Meres had just done what he had to; what Callan himself would have done if the roles had been reversed.  He shudders at the thought.</p><p>So he had extended the hand of friendship, well of professionalism at least.  He had apologised for depriving Toby of his cushy job in America and let him know he didn’t blame him for, <i>‘the incident’,</i> as he still referred to the shooting in his mind.  How had Meres responded – by acting bloody superior, in that smug arrogant way of his, thinking he was so much better than Callan.  Goading him by actually putting his feet up on the desk.  Toby was damn lucky he hadn’t hit him, although he’d probably have enjoyed that; the man always was a kinky bastard.  David had known that from the start, reading Meres’ file had only confirmed the exact sordid details.</p><p>Still, there had been a moment right at the end where Meres had looked as if he was going to say something.  He had almost looked apologetic, which was unknown for Toby Meres.  Then he had drained his glass and stood up, back to the same old Meres from before, even adding that cheeky ‘Hunter’ just before he’d left.</p><p>Callan drains his glass again before looking to the whiskey bottle once more.  Better not have another he thinks, as much as I’d love to just forget everything about today.  He’d been denying it for years, but after the way his heart had raced when he saw Toby again today, he couldn’t lie to himself any longer.  God help him but he wanted Toby Meres.  The only thing they had in common was killing – something he despised and Toby enjoyed and yet… When they worked together they were good, damn it.  When they were united against a common enemy; when he allowed himself to get close enough; he and Meres just seemed to fit together perfectly.</p><p>David imagines all the other ways that he and Toby could fit together and groans in frustration.  He shouldn’t have another drink tonight but there were other ways to relax he thinks.  Pushing his chair back from the desk to give himself room, he opens his trousers and reaches in to pull out his cock.  Closing his eyes he leans back and imagines the way the conversation could have gone.</p><p>There had been a part earlier, Callan remembers, when Toby had just looked at him for a long moment before pointing at him across the desk.  Of course Meres had been insinuating that he would make a better Hunter, but what if had really meant something else; what if he had been implying that he wanted Callan; wanted him right now, here, over the desk.</p><p>David strokes harder and imagines Meres standing up and walking around to stand in front of him.  Imagines Toby pulling him up by his collar until they are face to face.  Staring at him for a long moment before pulling him in for a rough kiss.</p><p>Years of longing and regret come together in that one kiss until they have to break apart, breathing heavily; David leaning heavily against the edge of the desk; legs trembling.  Meres looms above him, a hungry predatory look in his eyes that promises so much.</p><p>“Take off your clothes”, he commands and Callan swallows hard; the voice turning him on even while the attitude annoys him.  Without warning Meres’ hand sweeps down and knocks the files from the top of the table.  Paper flies everywhere and the telephones clatter and slide across the floor like brightly coloured children’s toys; bouncing and skidding like marbles until they hit the wall and lie still.</p><p>“Make me”, Callan replies, not willing to submit that easily, as tempting as it is, just this once, to let Meres fuck him into the desk, hard, fast and oh so satisfying.  Flat on his back with his legs spread wide and Toby pounding into him, having to grab the edge of the desk to keep from sliding off.  Hard and deep so he didn’t have to think of anything but this; how good it felt to feel Toby moving inside him.  How good it was to have him back here.</p><p>David moans at the thought and reaches down with his other hand to play with his balls.  Cursing the restricted space he quickly stands to push his trousers down to pool around his ankles; underwear sliding down with them.  Callan sits quickly; eager to continue, the cool leather of the chair, a sharp contrast to the warm heat of Callan’s skin, is barely noticed in David’s hurry to resume his position and get lost in the fantasy once more.</p><p>He tries to imagine the scene once again.  Callan laying flat on the desk, Meres above him, balls deep and working up a sweat.  The dark hair, plastered to his face, as he thrusts into David with a look of ecstasy.  The feel of his cock buried deep inside Callan’s arse.</p><p>It wouldn’t come.  The moment had been lost and try as he might Callan couldn’t bring it back.  He had enjoyed the thought of submitting to Meres just for a moment; of relinquishing control and letting Toby fuck him senseless, but that’s not how it works between them; not even in David’s mind.  There always has to be a fight to prove dominance, a winner and a loser, even with sex, hell, <i>especially</i> with sex he thinks.</p><p>Groaning, he tries to imagine another scenario, one where he is in control and Meres has to submit.  One where Toby is calling him Sir and begging him to let him suck David’s cock.  He’d make a good little cock sucker Callan thinks viciously.  </p><p>Spreading his legs wider Callan strokes his cock once more, picturing himself sat at this very desk just as he is now.  He imagines summoning Meres to sit down opposite him.  Offering him a drink.  Ordering Meres to give Callan his report, all the time totally unaware that Callan is touching himself just feet away, across the desk from him.</p><p>Callan’s cock is leaking at the thought of that.  Using his thumb he rubs the pre-cum into the head of his cock; imagining it is wet from Toby’s mouth.  Would Meres guess just what Callan is thinking about as he listens to that smooth, velvet voice.  Does he know of the other use David wants to put that smug mouth too, how difficult it is to sit here and watch Meres swallowing his drink and not flush at the thought of him swallowing Callan’s cock instead, how much Callan would enjoy hearing Meres call him Sir – just as he knows Meres would enjoy having to say it.  Oh Toby may protest, thinks Callan but he forgets just how closely they’ve worked together, how much he knows Meres – even before reading his file.  Why else would Meres suggest using Sir instead of Hunter.  “You’d enjoy that Toby, wouldn’t you,” Callan thinks, groaning, his hand sliding ever faster over his prick.  “We both would”.</p><p>************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Meres pauses mid report.  Callan is unusually quiet he thinks, normally he would be questioning every aspect of an operation, especially if Toby had been deemed to be over zealous in <i>interrogating</i> a suspect.  Leaning forward slightly, subtly trying to confirm his suspicions, he can see the slight movement of David’s arm.  Smiling he takes a sip of whiskey while he decides how to approach the subject.  Best just to come right out with it, he decides, no point dodging around with these things.</p><p>Looking directly at Callan he makes eye contact, before glancing down towards David’s lap and then back up again to his face.  “Well you appear to have everything in <i>hand</i> there, <i>Hunter,</i> but if you have any other tasks for me, <i>do</i> be sure to let me know won’t you”.  Not one of his better puns, Toby thinks, but not too bad, considering the circumstances.</p><p>Leaning back he takes another long, slow swallow of his drink before putting the glass down; watching Callan’s eyes follow every movement he makes.</p><p>“Take your clothes off”.</p><p>Callan’s voice is low and steady and he hasn’t moved at all from where he is seated behind the desk.  Meres is, quite frankly, somewhat surprised at how calm he is; how annoyingly in control he is being about the whole thing.  Callan doesn’t appear to be bothered at all that Meres has caught him out, he merely issues orders like it was a normal, everyday occurrence to be masturbating in his office.  Maybe it is, thinks Meres.</p><p>“That wasn’t a suggestion Toby, take your clothes off…<i>now”.</i></p><p>Meres mentally shakes himself and scrambles to obey.  As Meres stands up, removing his suit jacket and starting to loosen his tie Callan speaks again.</p><p>“Keep your tie on, and the shirt too, everything else – off”.</p><p>Meres is unbuttoning his shirt slowly, he seems eager to see what Callan has in mind but can’t help wanting to show his body off.  He pushes his trousers down, making a show of turning away and bending over to remove his socks, giving Callan a good view of his pert arse, looking over his shoulder with an all too familiar smirk before turning back to face Callan.  Meres is soon wearing nothing except for his dress shirt - open so David can have easy access to that smooth chest.  His tie, hanging loose around his neck, gives Callan something to hold onto; something to keep him in line with.  Callan himself is fully clothed, minus his trousers.</p><p>Callan orders Toby to get up on the desk and spread his legs.  He is seated in his chair, cock in hand, waiting for Meres to obey.  If someone walked in right now they would never know he is naked from the waist down, but Meres knows and he hurries to follow orders; scrambling up onto the cool oak surface, leaning back on his elbows and waiting to see what Callan will do to him; what he might be allowed to do to Callan.</p><p>Standing up Callan pulls Meres towards him with his tie and leans in for a kiss.  He enjoys kissing Meres, whatever else the man may be, he does know how to kiss.  The feel of Meres’ hard body against his makes him groan and deepen the kiss, biting at Toby’s bottom lip before releasing him.  Pushing him down, one hand firmly in the middle of his chest, to lay across the polished wood surface of the desk.  Pulling at his legs until Meres shuffles forward, his arse level with the edge of the desk and his legs spread wide to give Callan easy access.</p><p>Reaching across to open his desk drawer Callan pulls out the jar of Vaseline he keeps there for moments such as this…</p><p>************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Callan comes with a hastily stifled shout, his hand growing wet as the orgasm tears through him, leaving him weak limbed and breathing heavily as the thought of what he and Meres had just been doing lingers tantalisingly in his mind.</p><p>He wonders, if he called Meres back in here right now, just how much pressure he would need to apply to get Toby to submit.  Even with their history, Callan is willing to bet that it wouldn’t take much.  Oh he could have Meres no problem.  Against the wall or across the desk or even just sucking David’s cock.  The problem wasn’t with Meres, he thinks savagely, the problem was with himself.  He wanted Meres to admit, just once that he wanted Callan.  To willingly submit without this need to prove himself; without this silly game that they both played.  That they both enjoyed; just not today.  Sometimes he just wants an easy life and an easy fuck, no fighting; no games; just to lose himself in the warm body of a willing partner.</p><p>Face it David old son, nothing in your life has ever been simple, especially if it has anything to do with Toby bloody Meres.</p><p>He reaches for a tissue in his desk drawer, eying the jar of Vaseline that sits next to it, <i>just in case.</i></p><p><i>Tomorrow</i> he thinks, as he wipes his hand and tucks himself away, pulling on the role of Hunter at the same time as pulling up his trousers.  He’ll wait until everyone has gone home and then call Toby into his office for a <i>thorough debriefing.</i>  He’s confident the Vaseline would be getting some real use this time.  Smiling he closes the desk drawer; he’s quietly confident that the desk would see some action too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this ages ago and then completely forgot about it.</p><p>I promised Firestorm717 that I would get Callan and Meres screwing on Hunter's desk.</p><p>I never could get David and Callan to play nicely together on that desk so I've cheated and leave it to your imagination instead.  Sorry but I'm afraid this is as close as you get.  😛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>